She's No You
by 3nigm4tic
Summary: Will Playa Linda's ultimate "playa" stop "playing" once he finds someone who's different than the rest? Read and find out.
1. The Ultimate Player

**A/N: **First off, this story's a total RE-MAKE of a story I created on my old account (sweetiex3) called "She's No You". I discontinued that story because of writer's block and also because it didn't sound very good after I read it over the second time. So I'm re-doing it; but the basic idea of the story will still remain the same. I'll try my best to complete this story to the end. But only your reviews will motivate me to do so! So tell me what you think, okay? :)

* * *

NAKED. Bradin Westerly was naked. Okay not completely…he still had his Hollister boxers on. Sorry ladies.

Bradin laid sprawled across Bridgette's bed, looking straight up at the white ceiling in front of him. Bridgette sighed tiresomely as she sat up next to him and crawled over to the end of the bed. She reached for her striped, button-up shirt hanging on the bedpost and started dressing herself.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" she asked Bradin while she was still occupied with her buttoning.

Keeping his dreary stare fixed on the humdrum ceiling above him, Bradin replied with, "I don't know. Anything you want to do I guess."

"Wanna head out to the beach?" She asked. She slid over next to him and rested her back against the headboard of her bed.

"Not really…" Bradin sighed. "I spend too much time there."

"Pier?" She asked, half occupied with texting her BFF, possibly sharing every last juicy detail of the "friendly intercourse" her and Bradin shared just minutes before.

"Nah." Bradin replied rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Bridgette was getting impatient with his monotonous replies. "Well, what do YOU propose we do then?" She retorted.

Leaning on one elbow to support himself, Bradin sat up and looked at her. "Bridgette, I gotta ask you something." Bradin thought long and hard about this (okay, maybe he didn't really think about it at all). Bridgette was definitely attractive. In fact, she was hella hot. But unfortunately, Bradin didn't feel that "spark" between them that he once felt before. His body tensing up when her body touched his, his lips quivering whenever it was barely against hers, the way his body shivered when she ran her fingers through his tousled hair, all of that was gone. Those were the only things he fed off of the opposite gender. He basically lived for it. And surfing too, of course. But now that Bridgette no longer fulfilled his "needs", she seemed nothing more to him than a brick wall. Pretty shallow, right?

"I think we need to…take a break." Bradin said, carefully avoiding eye contact and looking down at the sheets.

Bridgettes face lit up. "Oh my God, I know what you mean! I need to get away from here too. Playa Linda's beautiful and all, but I feel like we should go to New York or something. Somewhere else. Something different." Poor Bridgette. She didn't get it.

"Something different." Bradin thought to himself. "Bridgette, Bridgette…" he cut in before she could manage to whip out her laptop and start ordering plane tickets. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I think we should…you know…not see each other anymore."

Bridgette's once enthusiastic grin slowly slumped down into a frown. "BREAK UP?! You're kidding me right? You basically just pounced on me just a few minutes ago!" She became infuriated.

Noticing his cue, Bradin got up abruptly and dressed himself quickly. He took a few steps to Bridgette's door and opened it. But before he walked out, he looked back at her sitting on her bed. She was staring right back at him, her mouth dropped open with a "WTF" expression wiped across her face.

"You'll find someone else Bridgette." Bradin told her as if she'd told dozens of girls before. "That person's just not me." He closed the door slowly and brusquely made his way out of her front door. As he was walking to his car, he couldn't help but listen to her through the open window of her bedroom.

"He dumped ME." She shouted into her jewel-covered sidekick.

Bradin chuckled to himself as he climbed into the driver's seat. Her reaction was just as he'd expected. None of this was new to him. Being attached to a girl gets boring after a while. He was single now; and it just felt so damn…awesome. But that's Bradin for ya, Playa Linda's ultimate player.


	2. Meet Crystal

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! New characters in this chapter: Crystal and Alison.

* * *

Crystal's P.O.V.

"Flight 236 to Playa Linda, California now boarding," the loudspeakers boomed. I startled in my seat and immediately caught sight of passengers bustling towards the gate.

A few months ago, my best friend Alison came up with an outrageous idea to spend our spring break in Playa Linda, California. Being my plain, withdrawn self, I obviously declined her offer immediately. But knowing Alison since we were practically in diapers, I knew she wouldn't stop urging. And with much persuasion (and even a little bribing), we finally got our parents to agree with our (well, actually HER) plan. So, here I am, stuck in this congested airport on a Saturday morning, anxiously awaiting for our plane to arrive to the gate.

"Crystal! Come on! Why are you still sitting there?" Alison ran up to me from the gift shop with a magazine in one hand and her carry-on bag in the other. "We gotta get in line for the plane!"

"Okay, okay!" I quickly reached down and grabbed my backpack. We both paced to the gate.

I thought being in California would make me feel out of place, but once I took my first step on the aircraft, I couldn't believe the small amount of space I had to move around. Pushing and squirming our way through passengers, we finally found our seats toward the end of the plane.

"Can you believe it Crystal?! We've been planning this thing for weeks and it's finally here! It's actually happening!" Alison beamed as she tucked her bag under the seat.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" I replied, faking my excitement. With the both of us being Ohio natives, we didn't know WHAT to expect. If California was gonna be like anything I'd seen on TV, I had every right to be nervous. But I couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation of anticipation and interest mixed in there as well. This was going to be different.

As the plane took off, I clasped tightly onto the hand rests of my seat. I've been on an airplane a few times before, but I've always despised the "taking-off" part of the plane ride the most. I could never get over how uncomfortable it made me.

Alison glanced over at me and chuckled. She popped in her Ipod headphones and started lip-synching to her favorite songs. You see, I love Alison to death and we're the best of friends, but I still can't figure out why she's so unlike me. I get straight As in school, I can't hold a decent conversation with a hot boy without being nervous the whole time, and I tend to stay on the un-riskier side when making decisions. Alison is the complete opposite of all those things.

I decided the best way to get over this uneasiness was to take a nice, long nap and try to forget about it. It was hard at first, but I finally managed to drift into a peaceful sleep. But not for long.

* * *

"MOMMMY! I'M BORED! WHEN ARE WE LANDING?" The screaming of the kid in front of me jolted me up. "Whoa…" I mumbled to myself, bringing the palm of my hand up to my forehead. Alison looked up at me from her magazine and smiled.

"Finally you're up!" She giggled. "You've been asleep for, what, three hours now?"

"Really?" I couldn't believe I managed to stay asleep for that long. And on an airplane no less!

"Yeah. Must've been some dream you had huh?" Alison said, focusing back on the article in her magazine.

"What do you mean? Did I say something out loud?" I often talk in my sleep, and Alison knew that due to the countless number of sleepovers we've had. Hopefully no one around us heard though.

"No, not this time. But you kept shifting around in your sleep, and I could tell it wasn't because the seat was uncomfortable."

Now that I thought of it, I _did_ remember bits and pieces of what I could've dreamt of. But it was so incomprehensible and didn't make any sense to me at all. I peered out the window and looked at the blanket of white clouds below us. Trying hard to remember my dream, I recall seeing brightly colored bright flashing all around me. What could that possibly mean?

"PEANUTS?" The flight attendant asked, practically shoving a peanut bag into my hands before I even responded.

"Um…thanks..." I answered, with a hint of annoyance. I decided to shrug off trying to remember my dream and actually try and enjoy this trip. California, Alison, flashing lights...this was going to be an interesting spring break.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please!


	3. California, Here we Come

**A/N:** This is going to be an incredibly short chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm pretty booked this with summer school and other work…aggh. Anyway, I uploaded this short chapter to keep the story going. The next chapter will be longer, and it will be uploaded shortly!

Crystal's POV

The warm California sun peeked through the windows as we stepped into the airport. Despite the bumpy ride, and the oh-so-glorious coke stain I was sporting on the white t-shirt I was wearing, I couldn't wait to take a step outside and take a whiff of the nice, California air.

We strolled down to the baggage claim and picked up our, well, baggage. As Alison was struggling to yank her suitcase off of the rotating carousel, I was on my cell phone reassuring my frantic mother that we'd landed safely.

"No, no, we didn't encounter any turbulence. Yes, we landed just a few minutes ago. Uh huh, Ali's aunt should be picking us up. Yes, we just picked up our bags. Mom, no! I didn't forget to pack an extra pair!"

After some more bickering, I finally snapped shut my cell phone and the both of us strolled outside, searching around for Alison's aunt.

"ALI! Alison, darling is that you?!" A woman dressed in a flowery sundress and topped with a large hat waved and paced in our direction.

"Aunt Sharon!" Alison waved vigorously back. The two enveloped in a hug.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've last seen you! How've you been? How's your mother?" Aunt Sharon was all smiles. She then turned to me and pulled me into their hug as well, which took me by surprise. "You must be Crystal! Oh, it's so nice to meet you."

Her smile was contagious, and I could see where Alison got all her bubbly perkiness from. I grinned back. "It's so nice to meet you too! Thank you so much for letting me stay with you and Alison this summer."

"No worries hon'! Ever since Jim, Ali's uncle, went on his 6-month long business trip, it's been so lonely around the house. It'll be so fun having you girls here!"

"I can't wait!" Alison literally jumped up and down. "Do you think we could make it back in time to catch the sunset at the beach?"

"Of course! Come on girls, onward!" Aunt Sharon startled me as she grabbed both mine and Alison's suitcases and wheeled them to her car, one suitcase in each hand. "Oh you girls will love it here. Nice weather, great beaches, and not to mention all those cute boys swarming those beaches!"

Alison and I looked at each other and giggled. I was a little frightened at Aunt Sharon's immediate energy, probably because she differed so greatly from my family. But she also had a warm and friendly aura about her that I liked. Call this cheesy, cliché, whatever you want, but I feel as if her and Alison complete my other half. They give me that extra boost and confidence that I need to function in the social world. I could already spot the differences between Ohio and California; what with all the girls so casually dressed in their tank tops and flip flops, and tan boys clad in t-shirts and board shorts. Ahh, California, here we come.

**A/N:** Yes, I know, no Summerland characters in this chapter. There will be in the chapters to come, promise! Please review.


End file.
